wings_of_fire_breedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonwings
Appearance Moonwings have fairly small bodies with medium sized wings, as they become full grown only their bodies grow so their wings are the right size for their bodies. Moonwings tend to be smaller than most dragonets but once they are fully grown they become the size of a nightwing. Their horns are bent back to help them catch off echo location, there is always a strange dent in a Moonwings horn which catches the sound and sends it to its ear if it's ear misses it. They have tail frills which can be hidden or spread, Moonwings generally keep them out in space but hidden on the mainland. Abilities and illnesses They can light their claws on fire, if they get mad or if they want to for fun. They can also see in the dark which helps when they race through space against other tribes. they speak moonish and moonish is a series of ticks, stomps and growls that are used to communicate but of course they speak English too. Moonwings are born with two sets of lungs and they are stacked. One gets carbondixoide or water and either sucks the air out or makes it into air and once this has been done the second lungs sent the air into the air breathing lungs. ash claws : when a moonwing is born with little or no fire which means they cannot light their talons on fire or breathe fire. When this occurs a dragon is called an ash claw and is not allowed to have a name bracelet and their name is usually ash. Although if they can get their fire back they will be accepted. they can also get accepted if they do something amazing They will be acentred. sun daze: if a dragon is hatched with sun daze it means they are blind and have slightly yellow glowing eyes. They also sometimes have a hard time navigating through space. flare/spark tail : a tail flare is when a dragons tail is frillless and the dragon usually has a hard time flowing through space. but there is a good side to this, it is called spark or flare tail because their tail can Amit sparks or flares of fire. note: most of these only occur every 100-1000 years members * Eclipse * Solar * Nova * Asteroid * Mars * Midnight * luna * queen galaxy * comet * ursa * lieo * aurora * cosmo * mars * venus * Star * moonlight * scorpio * star daze * gaze * gravity * atmosphere * Silver Moonlight Government rhe Moonwing government is very complex. The government will decide wether to got to battle or wait. the government is also in charge of who will get a name and bracelet. Once they have decided they call the entire tribe in and ask them questions, yet half of the time most dragons have no clue why they are being asked questions because the Moonwing government will not let them know why. Symbol �� or �� or ��. They usually refer to moon symbols bit ocassionly it is an infinity circle. The symbol is important to Moonwings because when they hunt and catch prey they will usually mark that territory for themselves in case they must leave the moon and they know it's there territory because they have what they call 'moon marked' that spot. Creator Stormie E Pumae (author of the last moon) Habitat they can be found in forests near rivers or waterfalls. That can also be found in claws of clouds mountains Near waterfalls. The place where most Moonwings live though is the moon. They can be found in rough biomes too. But they are almost never found on the mainland, but what all dragons who don't live on the moon don't know is that there is a seceret island surrounded by a ring of volcanoes and the island is found just off the map. But it is impossible to get there because you must pass the tsunami seas which is a sea of constant riptide so and tsunamis. And then there is a force shield that only dragons with Moonwing in them can pass through it. holidays moonwings have a holiday that is very unusual. It is called 'the naming cerominy' where once a dragon becomes 5 years old they go onto an enchanted platform and then a old dragon asks them questions and they awnser them and based on the awnsers he gives them a name and a name bracelet. A name bracelet signifies that they have a name. Name bracelets meant they can: leave the moon, compete in races, and earn their way into the government. Name brackets are braided string including three to four colours. They will only become a official member of the tribe once they have their braclet though. Moonwings also celebrate the full moon festivel, christmas, Halloween and Easter. They do not celebrate Valentine's day or St. Patrick's day. Wars The great royal war. The great royal war is when the four moonwing cousins go to war for the throne bc the queen had no daughters and only sons so her two brothers and her two sisters had daughters and those daughters wanted the throne. The great lunar war. The great lunar war is when the dark wings wanted to take over the moon but Moonwings already lived there. Alliances night wings,and Galaxy wings (great lunar war) Note Moonwings are still a work in almost done, so I will allow new members but you must ask. Please feel free to draw Moonwings and post them in the gallery they will all be accepted! Please still note that these are Woofys. Moonwings are also called Ksiezyc wings by dragons on the mainland. Gallery IMG 20160326 145309.jpg Moonwing.jpg Image.jpg Moonwings.jpg|link=Moonwings Eclipse.jpg|link=Moonwings dfbd64cb-5a13-470a-bec1-799c97d25ed9.jpg|MoonWing Ref.|link=User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer Category:Woofy's Stuff Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes